Konoha Gamer
by Wandering Guru
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi of Konoha, and now Gamer. He woke up to a blue box saying his HP & CP were filled, dismissing it thinking it was due to sleep deprivation, and much to his horror and happiness, it wasn't. Pairings undecided. Weekly Updates. Rated M for future chapters. Looking for Beta's.
1. Chapter 1: The Gamer

**A/N: Heya, Wandering Guru here. This is my first fanfic so I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review, criticism is accepted in all forms - flame or not.**

" **Rasengan!" - Technique/Bijuu Speaking**

" _H-His power level is reaching god tier!"_ \- Thoughts

"Nice work, team!" - Talking/Speech

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor The Gamer, though I wish I did. Sasuke wouldn't be so cringey, just wish I could do the same for this fic.**

 **Konoha Gamer**

Naruto, being the die-hard gamer he was, thought he was simply hallucinating from the lack of sleep he got that night, mainly spent playing a recent MMORPG release. What was the cause of this you may ask? Why, it was the giant blue box that read, **"You have rested in your own bed. All HP and CP have been restored."** He decided to ignore it, getting up and preparing for his morning ritual of sticking instant ramen in the microwave and getting changed into his stock orange jumpsuit, his goggles donning his head as usual.

The resounding beep was heard throughout the rundown apartment, breaking into a light jog to the kitchen, opening it up to soak in the smell of the heavenly food. He took it out and opened the top, licking his lips hungrily before devouring the food of the gods with haste. He froze mid-feast, however, nearly choking in surprise, when a blue box popped up with the words.

 **You enjoy a nice meal before school, +5 STR and +5 CON for one hour.**

It was confirmed. He definitely spent too many hours into that MMORPG, and if his memory served to be right, he put 63 hours in the last 3 days in the game, meaning he only had 9 hours of sleep in a 72 time period. That wasn't good seeing how people his age were meant to get 28 hours of sleep, causing him to run a hand through his unruly blond hair. He was surprised once again when another blue box appeared, raising the counter he had going for amount of heart attacks he nearly had today.

 **You put your memory to good use, improving your WIS by 1.**

If Naruto didn't know better, and he did, it was almost like the box was insulting him. He shakes it off, mentally dismissing the box, being pleased as it swipes away just in time for that to turn into a groan of annoyance. But the box took his attention, reading it over.

 **"Don't be tardy!"**

The Academy starts up in 10 minutes! Run, Naruto, Run!

 **Reward**

500 EXP, 50 Reputation with Umino Iruka, 10 Reputation with Konoha Academic System

 **Failure**

-50 Reputation with Umino Iruka, -100 Reputation with Konoha Academic System

Accept? Y/N

This made him do a double-take, looking over his shoulder to look at the time, only to have his eyes widen, making him press Yes. He quickly threw the empty ramen container in the garbage nearby, opening his door and closing it, almost in a slam much to the ire of his neighbors. He quickly made his way down the stairs, passing by the landlord on his way out and ignoring the hate-filled stare he received. " _Sheesh, what's his problem? Someone must of pissed in his cereal this morning."_ He thought to himself, being too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the looks he was garnering. The object which broke him out of his wild thoughts was a timer in the upper corner which read 8 minutes, 47 seconds, to his assumption being that was the quest timer.

In revelation this, he gave an inward groan, knowing he had to make it halfway across Konoha in 10 minutes. As he ran, he noticed the sky was a nice red-orange mix from the sun rising, and not a cloud in sight. He gave a small serene smile at that fact, always having been drawn to nature. He looked up to the timer, seeing how he had less than 4 minutes to go and his legs were starting to burn from the intense and sudden run. He decided to shrug it off and just power through it like always, finally arriving at the dreaded place of torture with 18 seconds left to spare on the clock.

 **You beat the clock, barely making it to class!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **+500 EXP, +50 Rep with Umino Iruka, +10 Rep with the KAS**

He was panting and heaving with the entirety of the class and his teacher looking upon him with looks of amusement. Iruka simply shook his head as he spoke. "Get to your seat, Naruto. You barely made it today." He ended with a small smirk that quickly went as fast as it came, watching the orange-clad boy dredge up to his spot before plopping down and regaining his breath. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei, woke up a bit late." He said sheepishly before it was disregarded by the teacher, the bell ringing to signify class had begun. Naruto thought this was perfect opportunity to catch some z's, waking up only an hour later to the sound of the lunch bell.

 **You slept at your desk instead of paying attention to class.**

" _Thanks for stating the obvious._ " He thought sarcastically, getting up and trying to appear as normal as possible, sleep quickly leaving his body. He walked out the class and got his lunch, going to his normal spot of shade under a tree outside. The teachers didn't stop him so he thought he had more freedom than other kids at the academy. He took a moment to relive the days events, be it the day only just started. That's when it hit him. The blue boxes were actually real and not something that his sleep-deprived mind came up with in the morning. If this was true, then there was a way to view his status. He tried saying a few keywords after making sure he was alone within the courtyard. "Main Menu… Uh, Menu? Character? Status-" The moment he said the last word, a blue box containing all his information and a outline of a human on the left of it with his orange jumpsuit in the middle and where the legs were, his goggles on the top, and sandals on the bottom.

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Level:** 8

 **Title: The Gamer (** +1 to all stats every level **), Academy Student** (+50% EXP gain when under tutelage)

 **HP:** 920

 **CP:** 1632

 **Age:** 13

 **EXP:** 500/3200

 **Strength:** 8

 **Constitution:** 15

 **Dexterity:** 34

 **Intelligence:** 4

 **Wisdom:** 6

 **Charisma:** 8

 **Luck:**?

 **Perks: Uzumaki** (+50 HP every level, +50% EXP gain with **?** ), **?** (-50% Reputation gains with Konoha, +5 DEX, +50 HP every level, +200 CP every level, + **?** LUCK), **Prankster** (+5 DEX, -10% Reputation gains with Konoha)

 **Stat Points (SP):** 0

He blanched a little at the state of his stats. Why was his Dexterity so high? And what was with his perks? Especially the mystery one. That threw him in for a loop as he took a brooding face that made Sasuke give a sneeze, which soon the fangirls inside the classroom swooned at their 'prince sneezing away their problems'.

He decided he'll think about it for later, he had a few tests he wanted to run. He didn't want to be caught saying "status" constantly, otherwise people will think he's crazy, giving them another thing to hate on him for. He closed out of the menu using the giant red 'X' in the corner, mentally calling upon it this time with success. He gave a small fistbump, a look of pride on his face. "Hell yeah! Now I won't look like a mental patient." He said, closing out of it before his stomach rumbled, reminding him to his untouched meal in front of him. He shrugged and began eating the food, finding the bread was moldy tasting and spit the food out instantly, a frown settling on his face. This usually happened to him and it confused him as to why. Maybe it had to do something with his unknown perk, reminding him there was reputation. He mentally called upon the menu and his frown only deepened upon what he saw.

 **Konoha: 5/2500 - Disliked**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: -50/1000 - Unfriendly**

 **Haruno Sakura: -50/1000 - Unfriendly**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen: 0/20000 - Distinguished**

 **Ramen Ichiraku: 20000/20000 - Distinguished**

 **Umino Iruka: 300/2500 - Liked**

 **Mizuki: -200/2500 - Disliked**

 **Nara Shikamaru: 450/500 - Neutral**

 **Akimichi Choji: 450/500 - Neutral**

 **Civilian Council (Konoha): 0/20000 - At War**

 **Shinobi Council (Konoha): 0/500 - Neutral**

 **Konoha Academic System: 10/2500 - Disliked**

 **Konoha Merchant Society: -5/2500 - Disliked**

He was confused as to what he did to the Civilian Council to warrant such hatred from them, but then he remembers all his pranks that he did do to them. But he'll be damned if they didn't deserve it. He was surprised by his teachers fondness of him, bringing a smile to his face. He knew that the teacher loved his pranks, deep down. He closed out of the reputation menu, just in time for the bell to ring, signaling to get back to class. He got up, throwing away his tray with his barely touched meal, never noticing the pale eyes that were there from the beginning.

Once he was back in the classroom, he decided to actually try and pay attention in the lesson out of respect for Iruka. To which he pleasantly discovered 30 minutes later, when he was about to metaphorically pass out from boredom, he had a blue box pop up.

 **Your attention to the lesson increases your INT by 1.**

He inwardly fist bumped, grinning as he mentally dismisses the box away, leaning back in his chair. At this rate, he'd be kage-level by the time the academy ends next month. Wishful thinking, but a boy could dream. He remembered a skill from the MMORPG he stayed up playing all night called **[Observe]** and tried to obtain said skill. How you ask? By staring daggers into Sasuke's back, thinking that if he focused enough, he'd get the skill. Sasuke shivered slightly, assuming the piercing stare he felt was from one of his crazed fangirls. Naruto's efforts were rewarded, more so out of pity for Sasuke, when he obtained a blue box notifying him of his efforts.

 **Observe (Level 1/100, 0.00%)**

You focus onto an object, gaining information about the person or object that you focused on. Simple ability, self-explanatory. You gain more information as you level the ability up.

He gave a small nod, raising an eyebrow at the somewhat snarky description. Whatever was running the ability obviously had an attitude. He mentally used the ability on Iruka, holding back a whistle at his stats.

 **Name:** Iruka Umino

 **Level:** 26

 **Title: Chunin** (+30% EXP gain) **, Academy Instructor** (+50% teaching effectiveness)

 **HP:** 832

 **CP:** 980

 **STR:** 31

 **CON:** 32

 **DEX:** 25

 **INT:** 30

 **WIS:** 30

 **LUCK:** 4

Overall, they were quite balanced, which he understood. He took time to admire his sensei's stats before closing out of the status box, only to be greeted with a box that looked like it was hidden under the status box.

 **You have leveled up Observe to level 2!**

He fist bumped inwardly again, deciding to see what was new before deciding to compare Sasuke-teme's stats to his own.

 **Name:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Level:** 14

 **Title: Academy Student** (+50% EXP Gain when under tutelage)

 **Age:** 12

 **HP:** 210

 **CP:** 466

 **STR:** 16

 **CON:** 15

 **DEX:** 24

 **INT:** 19

 **WIS:** 13

 **LUCK:** 5

 **Bio:** Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi.

He begrudgingly had to admit, Sasuke-teme _was_ stronger than him by miles. He personally felt that through the sparring matches that they held on Day 2 Rotations, which he was sure Sasuke never held back. He also noticed the subtle changes within the menu, the bio and age feature being added when he was sure it wasn't there before. He was snapped out of his daze as the bell did it's usual shriek before dying out moments later, signaling that the academy was out. He got up, hurrying out of the Academy, not wanting to be around when parents came to pick up their kids, the sight always hitting him hard where it counts.

Once he got inside his room, he shut the door and sat on his broken and tilted couch, wondering what to do with his newfound ability. Was it a bloodline? Was Kami finally trying to make amends for the shitty life he's held up until now? He didn't know but one thing he did know was this; he could abuse the shit out of the system. He mentally opened the help menu, prepared for an onslaught of information only to receive a menu with categories.

 **Help**

 **General Info**

 **Reputation**

 **Statistics/Levels**

 **Leveling**

 **Quests**

 **System Settings**

He gave a small contemplating frown before mentally choosing Reputations. He needed to know what Distinguished meant as well as At War, though, he had a few guesses.

 **Help Reputation**

 **Reputation is how the selected group, populace, or person holds you in their eyes, such as Liked meaning people will attempt at making conversation while making sure you'll well looked after.**

 **Level 6 - Distinguished/At War**

 **This is the highest/lowest level you can obtain.**

 **Distinguished means they hold you in value higher than that of their respective Leader/Kage if they have one, even possibly laying down their life for you if they can save you. You must've really hit it off with this person to obtain this rank.**

 **However, At War is the complete opposite. You must've killed their dog, then fuck their wife for them to hate you this much. They will go out of their way to make sure you're completely miserable in your stay/in their presence. They will make attempts on your life if given the chance.**

 **Level 5 - Exalted/Hated**

 **The 2nd highest/lowest level you can obtain.**

 **Exalted means they hold you highly, obtaining special quests from them or obtaining their assistance in personal matters, battles, or other various forms. These people are ones who trust and love you like family.**

 **Hated means they will go out of their way to express how much they dislike you, their every fiber in their being devoted to doing so. You must've really pissed them off.**

 **Level 4 - Honored/Cursed**

 **The 3rd highest/lowest level you can obtain.**

 **Honored means they hold your opinion in value, taking any advice you give them. They people trust you with their lives, do not betray this trust. You have a probability to obtain a special gift from these people if they remain Honored or above for a period of time.**

 **Cursed means they curse your every action, your every word, and your very being with any form of defacement that they can muster, resulting to only using words instead of taking physical action. Do not make them hate you any further otherwise they'll gladly harm you.**

 **Level 3 - Liked/Disliked**

 **Liked means that they enjoy your presence, happy to be around you. They show a semblance of trust that you'd do wise to grow.**

 **Disliked means they will not treat you as a friend, giving you bad deals or bad food when they can.**

 **Level 2 - Friendly/Unfriendly**

 **Friendly means they do not mind talking to you, happy to offer help when they can to show signs of friendship.**

 **Unfriendly means they do not respect you or your opinions, rather sticking to ignoring you than doing any act of hatred.**

 **Level 1 - Neutral**

 **These people hate nor love you.**

Naruto got a bit deflated at hearing that the _entire_ Civilian Council hated him to that degree. He hadn't even done anything that bad to warrant such unbridled hate against him, to his knowledge. Did one of his pranks kill Tora or something? He didn't know how to deal with it other than to laugh it off and say they're just mad about the pranks he always pulls on them. Now, back to the task on hand, how was a diehard RPG grindee like him supposed to get strong quickly? That was when he snapped, a light bulb appearing over his head. He was stealthy and fast, but he lacked any sort of firepower behind his attacks. "Status." He said, not caring since he was inside his own apartment.

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Level:** 8

 **Title: The Gamer (** +1 to all stats every level **), Academy Student** (+50% EXP gain when under tutelage)

 **HP:** 920

 **CP:** 1640

 **Age:** 13

 **EXP:** 500/3200

 **Strength:** 8

 **Constitution:** 15

 **Dexterity:** 34

 **Intelligence:** 5

 **Wisdom:** 6

 **Charisma:** 8

 **Luck:**?

 **Perks: Uzumaki** (+50 HP every level, +50% EXP gain with **[Fuinjutsu]** ), **?** (-50% Reputation gains with Konoha, +5 DEX, +50 HP every level, +200 CP every level, + **?** LUCK), **Prankster** (+5 DEX, -10% Reputation gains with Konoha)

 **Stat Points (SP):** 0

He rose an eyebrow at his updated Uzumaki perk, noticing the now previous question mark was replaced with Fuinjutsu. That jump started a memory from earlier today, in the lesson. The lesson was of the ancient clans, namely the Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuga. He remembered something along the lines of Uzumaki's being Masters of Fuinjutsu during the Shinobi Wars. He was about to make another connection before a blue box interrupted his thoughts.

 **You put your knowledge to good use, your WIS increases by 1.**

He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk making it's way onto his face before dismissing the textbox. You could get points for that? Hm… He'd have to read up more on stats. He opened up the help menu once more, selecting "Statistics/Levels"

 **Help Statistics/Levels**

 **Levels**

 **Levels are general representations of someone's strength. However, just because they're a higher level, doesn't mean that you can't beat them. If you're strong enough, or they're stupid enough, you can get the edge in the battle, winning over the numbers advantage.**

 **Strength**

 **This is how hard you hit and how hard you get hit, so to speak. Strength is the overall strength of your muscles and your body, a high enough strength allowing you to crush boulders with your bare hands.**

 **Constitution**

 **Constitution is all about endurance, more so working towards keeping you healthy rather than Strength. This also affects your health regen, adding up to something that even bijuu's would have a hard time matching. High constitution allows you to take even the deadliest of attacks and come out unscathed.**

 **Dexterity**

 **Dexterity is about moving fast, being unseen, and being unhittable. This stat affects how good your stealth is, how fast you can move, and how good your reactions are. A high enough dexterity stat allows you to move quicker than a Shunsin (Body Flicker), sneakier than a cat in a house of deaf and blind people, react quick enough to slice a kunai with a sword.**

 **Intelligence**

 **Intelligence is how good you memorize information and how quickly you learn it. This is the main stat for learning things quickly. If you want to get things down and out, schoolwork as an example, this is the stat to go. A high enough intelligence stat allows you to memorize everything with but a glance.**

 **Wisdom**

 **This is the stat you want to go to if you want to make Intelligence useful. This is the stat affects how well you can use your intelligence and how to use it. A high intelligence is good, but a balanced wisdom and intelligence is better. A high enough wisdom allows you to make use of that photographic memory.**

 **Charisma**

 **The silver-tongued bastard stat. This affects how well you talk, and how well you distract. Ever wanted the attention of the opposite sex? Well, this is the stat for you. Get a high enough Charisma stat and you can talk Kage's to giving you their positions.**

 **Luck**

 **The Luck of the Draw. This stat affects if enemies hit you or not, how good the loot you obtain is, and how good your luck is in general. However, Luck isn't all-powerful. Though, it is quite powerful. A high enough luck stat can drop a legendary weapon from merely opening the dumpster behind that one butcher shop.**

He soaked in the words on 'screen', thinking of many different scenarios with each stat, which usually involved him raiding some castle, saving the princess who happened to look like Sakura, and living happily ever after. He closed the screen, smirking wide. He opened his status once more, looking at his equipment before frowning. This wouldn't do…

 **[Orange Stock Jumpsuit]**

A thing so terrible that ended up being overstocked due to how horrible it looked on people.

-200% Sealth, -50% Rep Gains

DUR 3/30

As much as he liked his orange jumpsuit, it was time for a desperately needed change. I mean, come on. -200% to stealth? Sure, it was bright neon orange, but it seemed like it only helped him be unnoticed during his pranks! He huffed and grumbled various things about how the world was ungrateful and that it didn't know true beauty within the color that was Orange.

He took out Gama-chan, peering inside to only huff once more. He only had 12000 ryo, minus 2000 from bills and other various expenses, which only left him with 10000 ryo, which was no small amount by any means but he spent a lot of time saving it. He decided it was worth the cause, despite how much it hurt him to get rid of his orange jumpsuit.

" **Get new digs"**

 **Mandatory Quest**

You finally realize that the orange jumpsuit was no good, doing more harm than anything. A place called Higurashi Weapons being the only place that'd sell you things at a fair rate.

 **Reward**

500 EXP, 50 Rep with Higurashi Weapons, 50 Rep with Tenten Higurashi

 **Failure**

-500 Rep with Konoha

Accept? Y

There was no option for him to decline, as if he was stupid enough to. -500 rep with Konoha? Did they really hate his jumpsuit that much? I guess if he's to make a good impression now, he needs to step up his game. He got up, noticing the time was only 4 PM, giving him plenty of time to go there and back in time for dinner. He stretches his limbs before walking out and locking the door, beginning on his journey to the weapons shop.

A few minutes of running later, he arrived at the small yet firm looking store, a display of weapons suited to shinobi were in the store window. He nervously walked in, usually being chased out or away the moment he appeared by other store owners. He gained more confidence the longer he wasn't chased away, actually making inside the store before beginning to look around.

He spotted a few things in his interest, picking them up and looking at the price tags, only for his eyes to bug out of his head. " _50,000 ryo for a pair of weird three pronged kunai? What the hell?"_ He thought to himself, unaware of the veteran eye tracking his movements from behind the counter. He continued on, finally picking out a uniform after going for the cheapest they had. He sighed softly, knowing Gama-chan wouldn't like the way he's spending so much money on just a few sets of shirts and pants. He walked up to the counter, somewhat intimidated by the large man standing behind it. He gave a nervous laugh before gulping his fear down his throat, putting the clothes onto the counter. "I-I'd like to purchase these, good sir." He stated, mentally slamming himself for stammering.

The man looked at him for a few more seconds before breaking out into laughter, which led Naruto look at him with a face of confusion. Did he do something wrong or was he gonna run him out like all the other stores? Either way, he didn't know what to feel at the moment, conflicted between embarassed and confused.

After a few moments, the man wiped a tear away from his eye before smiling heartily at the small blond boy in front of him. "You're so tense you could give a spring a run for it's money, boy." He said, a small chortle coming from his throat before he introduced himself. "The name's Higurashi, runt, what's yers?" He asked, the boy seemingly loosening up more around the man as he realized he was simply just laughing at the tenseness he had.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage one day, believe it!" He said, a confident smile on his face and a fire in his eyes, causing the man to give a thoughtful hum in response. "Well, Future Hokage, if this is all you're buying, think you could run an errand for me?" He asked before a quest box popped up before Naruto. "I'll even throw in a discount if you get it done in time." He said enticingly.

" **Naruto Uzumaki, Delivery Boy"**

 **Optional Quest**

Higurashi offers to give you a discount if you simply run a few deliveries for him.

 **Bonus Objectives**

Deliver all 3 in under 25 minutes.

Deliver to a Clan.

Deliver to the Hokage.

 **Reward**

250 EXP, 25 Rep with Higurashi Weapons, 25% Discount Coupon (Single Use), 250 ryo

250 EXP, 250 ryo, 50 Rep with Higurashi Weapons for every bonus objective complete.

50% Discount Coupon (Single Use) if all objectives are met.

 **Failure**

100 EXP, -25 Rep with Higurashi Weapons

Accept? Y/N

"Gladly, Higurashi-san!" He said happily, mentally accepting the quest. "Where do I need to go and what do I need to grab?" He asked before Higurashi picked up a few parcels, handing them off to Naruto. "Go quick, boy. The day's ending." Higurashi said before Naruto saluted and bolted out the door, another timer in the top left, this time for 30 minutes. He gritted his teeth as he went for the closest objective; Hokage Tower.

He ran with all his might, ending up out of breath as he arrived at the tower, ignoring the blue box and sending it away, a small transparent scroll in the top right. He mentally noted to check that out later, going to the clerk. "Hi, I'm here to deliver a parcel from Higurashi Weapons. Do I just leave it with you?" He asked, receiving a nod from a disinterested clerk, leaving the parcel there before taking a few breathes and beginning to run again.

He had 27 minutes left, shaking his head softly as he began to run even harder, trying to suppress the knot in his stomach telling him he was going a bit too much for his body's comfort. He went to the Nara compound gates, going up to the guards. "Hey! In a rush, but I have a parcel for one Shikaku Nara. Is it cool if I leave it here? Thanks!" He said in a rush, the guards barely having time to register his first word before he left them with a parcel, running off towards his final objective.

He jogged lightly now, taking the time to get his breathing in order as he looked up at the clock. He was making good time at 20 minutes remaining, but his legs were shot. He decided to tap on the faded scroll, reading the blue box.

 **Your constant running has improved the muscles in your legs and your stamina. Your CON and STR increase by 1**

He'd fist pump if he wasn't so tired, rounding the corner to his last destination; the God of Food Stalls. He smiled widely as he made his way into Teuchi's establishment. "Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neesan, I got a package for you!" He said excitedly, always happy to see 2 of his most precious people. "Oh? Is it from Higurashi?" Teuchi asked from behind the counter, smiling at his favorite customer. Naruto nodded at the middle aged man, placing it on the counter for him. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush. I'll come back and visit soon though!" Naruto said apologetically, bowing before he took off in a run, leaving Ayame to come out of the back only to be disappointed at not seeing her favorite blonde. "Aw, he left without saying hi." She pouted, crossing her arms under her sizable bust, leaving Teuchi to smile and chuckle in a fatherly way. "He's 5 years too young, Ayame." He teased, a playful grin setting on his face while Ayame gained a dark hue to her face. "It's not like _that_ , To-san!" She said in defense, huffing and going back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Naruto made it back to Higurashi Weapons with 6 minutes to spare, taking a leisure walk rather than rush there like he had been doing. He greeted Higurashi with a smile, letting him know that the errand was done. "All done! With 6 minutes to spare, too." He said, a small chuckle of pride coming out. Higurashi just gave a small chuckle, nodding as he shrugged. "Hey, I wouldn't mind if you were my usual runner. Hell'uva lot faster." He said before laughing and handing Naruto a 50% Coupon. "Here. You can save it for later or use it now, I don't care, honestly." He said, shrugging before Naruto got stars in his eyes. "Of course I'd like to use it now! But first…" He said before he ran around and grabbed 3 more items. A small kodachi, 50 kunai, and 50 shuriken. "I'd like all this to go with it!" He said before Higurashi smiled. "Alright, in total, 22,000 ryo. But, with the coupon, that's 11,000." He said, Naruto letting out a sigh of relief as he reluctantly pulled out the cash. He set it on the counter, giving a fake cry as he felt his Gama-chan basically become empty from the purchase, but it was worth it.

He bid Higurashi a good night, taking his new gear home with him and trying it out. He donned a new black t shirt with black shinobi pants that had a stripe of orange run up the sides. The Kodachi, aptly named Shortie, came with a sheath that he held on behind him, horizontally above his tailbone. He checked the gear out in the menu, appraising it, mentally kicking himself for not doing so before the purchase.

 **[Black Shinobi Tee]**

A black tee that compliments the user when they're trying to be stealthy, also adding to style.

+50% stealth, +50% Rep Gain

75/75 DUR

 **[Black/Orange Shinobi Pants]**

A black pair of shinobi pants with a stripe of orange running up the sides, the bottoms tightening around the ankles for grip and to prevent the user from stepping on them.

+50% stealth

75/75 DUR

 **[Kodachi: Named Shortie]**

A classic kodachi, used by many in the Uchiha compound before they were slaughtered. Effective at close combat, not-so-much at long distance.

20-30 DMG

100/100 DUR

With that said and done, he changed out of the outfit, saving it for tomorrow before heading to bed. He laid awake, formulating a schedule he was going to follow for the next month if he wished to get strong. He was gonna redo his diet, get more meat and carbs, use the training logs for strength and constitution, pull pranks for dexterity and luck, and _*gulp*_ pay attention in class and go to the library, in henge, for intelligence and wisdom. He was going to focus more on Strength and Dexterity, since those seem the most useful as of now. He gave a small smile at his simple yet effective schedule, slowly drifting to sleep, only to wake up with the same message he woke up to yesterday, and thus beginning to the training.

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnd scene. Love it? Hate it? Leave reviews so I can find out. And if you love it, then give it a favorite! And if you hate it, well, uh, sorry to hear. Still give it a favorite :^). Anyhow. See you beautiful people next time, Wandering Guru, out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Tests

**A/N Thanks for the support y'all have been giving me so far! The first one did well within the first few hours, so I thought you beautiful people deserved another chapter. In any case, I love y'all dearly and thank ya kindly. Also, I sadly lost the formulas I was using for the stats so I had to redo the EXP Naruto was getting. It went from 3200 to 2600. As for pairings, I'm undecided at the moment. The only people I know for sure are out are Sakura (Cause I personally don't like her), Hinata, and Kushina. Cause I ain't about to write incest, ya feel? Also, here's a strawpoll link /16063882 and in 24 hours, I'll have an answer to what class Naruto should be.**

 **Edit, 7/13/2018: As user Eminated pointed out, Shikamaru was dumber than Sakura. That was my bad since they were accidentally switched around. That's all my bad!**

 **"Rasengan!" - Technique/Bijuu Speaking**

 _"H-His power level is reaching god tier!"_ \- Thoughts

"Nice work, team!" - Talking/Speech

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few paperclips and a crumpled dollar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Damn Tests…**

Naruto awoke to a few message boxes, rubbing his eyes groggily only for his dismay to find they don't go away even if he closes his eyes. He sat up with a grunt, stretching only for a few cracks to resound out through the apartment. He looked at the first message, quickly dismissing the usual "You slept in your bed" message. He raised an eyebrow at the next one, however.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **[Get new digs], [Naruto Uzumaki, Delivery Boy], +30 others**

 **30,500 EXP, 5,450 Rep with Higurashi Weapons, 50 Rep with Higurashi Tenten, 30,000 ryo**

He smiled at the amount of EXP gained, only increased by his title, Academy Student, since he was still in class. For the past month, he was going to Higurashi Weapons and doing the delivery quest every single day until yesterday when the real runner for him came back from the hospital from a disputed peeping accident. He mentally said status, grinning evilly at his stats.

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Level** : 15

 **Title: The Gamer** (+1 to all stats every level), **Academy Student** (+50% EXP gain when under tutelage)

 **HP** : 1030

 **CP** : 3220

 **Age** : 13

 **EXP** : 8275/10125

 **Strength** : 15

 **Constitution** : 22

 **Dexterity** : 41

 **Intelligence** : 12

 **Wisdom** : 13

 **Charisma** : 15

 **Luck** : ?

 **Perks: Uzumaki** (+50 HP every level, +50% EXP gain with [Fuinjutsu]), **?** (-50% Reputation gains with Konoha, +5 DEX, +50 HP every level, +200 CP every level, +? LUCK), **Prankster** (+5 DEX, -10% Reputation gains with Konoha)

 **Stat Points (SP):** 35

 **Ryo** : 30,200

His eyes widened a bit as he noticed his large chakra reserves. Whatever the mystery perk was, it was certainly coming in handy, even with the -50% rep gain. He tapped his chin as he looked over his stats, wondering what to spend his 35 points on. He began tapping some points into both intelligence and wisdom, bringing them to 20 as well as dumping the rest of his points into strength.

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Level** : 15

 **Title: The Gamer** (+1 to all stats every level), **Academy Student** (+50% EXP gain when under tutelage)

 **HP** : 1030

 **CP** : 3220

 **Age** : 13

 **EXP** : 8275/10125

 **Strength** : 44

 **Constitution** : 23

 **Dexterity** : 41

 **Intelligence** : 15

 **Wisdom** : 15

 **Charisma** : 15

 **Luck** : ?

 **Perks: Uzumaki** (+50 HP every level, +50% EXP gain with [Fuinjutsu]), **?** (-50% Reputation gains with Konoha, +5 DEX, +50 HP every level, +200 CP every level, +? LUCK), **Prankster** (+5 DEX, -10% Reputation gains with Konoha)

 **Stat Points (SP):** 0

 **Ryo** : 30,200

He found his eyebrow raised once again as a blue box appeared in front of his face, giving him a vital piece of information.

 **Your WIS and INT have become balanced, allowing you to control your chakra better.**

So, Wisdom and Intelligence being balanced together allowed him to have better chakra control. Although, with his large reserves, he might as well just say no. He then got a lightbulb over his head, remembering how many RPG's had a skills/perk page that allowed him to place skill points into. He then began to try and call out to the menu. "Skills? Specials? Perks?" The last one brought up a screen that made him whistle. Half the things he didn't hear of, but many seemed overpowered from the requirements. He scrolled down till he found some available ones to him.

 **Hide in Plain Sight**

Your stealth is so good, that people have a hard time seeing you when you don't want them to. You also gain access to the Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)

 **Requirements**

40 DEX, Hide from 3 ANBU successfully.

 **Learn? Y/N**

His jaw near dropped. That seemed… so overpowered! He learned somewhere around in the month he's been training that the jutsu here would allow him to become invisible. That interested him greatly, he could imagine endless amounts of pranks he could pull. He evilly rubbed his hands as he accepted the free skill.

 **Meisaigakure No Jutsu (Level 1/10, 0.00%)**

 **10 CP per second**

This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert manoevures but also offensive strikes. +200% effectiveness to Stealth.

He got giddy at the bonus before the usual academy quest popped up signaling for him to groan. He gets up, putting on his normal shinobi gear on, making sure his kodachi was on tight. He accepted the quest, picking up a banana on the way out before heading out. He arrived at the academy with more than 3 minutes to spare, making him take a second and blink. That was surprising. Has he really grown that much? He went from making it across half of Konoha in 10 minutes to 7. That warranted some sense of pride. He smiled widely on his way to his seat, ignoring the looks Sasuke was giving him. Iruka arrived 2 minutes later, pleasantly surprised that Naruto was early for once.

"Alright. Today is the day of the Graduation Exam, the practical portion. I'm proud of you all. You all did well on the written portion and I wish you the best in succeeding. We'll start with…" Is all he said before Naruto drowned him out, thinking about the last month of grueling training. He focused more on his Strength, being more of a Brawn type person than someone like Shikamaru, who's all brains. Speaking of which, the two have gotten close over the course of the month, Naruto initially coming to him to level his Intelligence and Wisdom up in games of Shogi. He looked over to Shikamaru, running Observe over him.

 **Name:** Nara Shikamaru

 **Level** : 13

 **Title** : **Academy Student** (+50% EXP gain when under tutelage)

 **HP** : 130

 **CP** : 910

 **Age** : 13

 **EXP** : 275/7475

 **Strength** : 14

 **Constitution** : 10

 **Dexterity** : 25

 **Intelligence** : 120

 **Wisdom** : 123

 **Charisma** : 13

 **Luck** : 6

 **Perks: Lazy Genius** (+5 INT and WIS every level, -5 STR, -5 CON, -5 DEX), **Clan Heir** (+50% Rep gain with Konoha, +5 INT and WIS)

 **Stat Points (SP):** 0

 **Ryo** : 15,100

He blinked a bit. What the fuck was with his Intelligence and Wisdom? That Lazy Genius perk was more broken than his Uzumaki and mystery perk, combined. No wonder the guy was the smartest in our class, aside from Sakura. Speaking of which, he broke his stare from Shikamaru who muttered something about "troublesome blondes" in his daily nap, using Observe on Sakura.

 **Name** : Haruno Sakura

 **Level** : 12

 **Title** : Academy Student (+50% EXP gain when under tutelage)

 **HP** : 130

 **CP** : 910

 **Age** : 13

 **EXP** : 1255/6300

 **Strength** : 10

 **Constitution** : 9

 **Dexterity** : 14

 **Intelligence** : 70

 **Wisdom** : 73

 **Charisma** : 13

 **Luck** : 6

 **Perks** : **Fangirl** (-50% all stats, -50% Rep gains with **Uchiha Sasuke** ) **Perfect Control** (-200% CP Cost Reduction), **Civilian** (+50% Rep gains with Konoha, -25% EXP gain)

 **Stat Points (SP)** : 0

 **Ryo** : 5,100

He inwardly cringed at her Fangirl perk, thinking he had it bad. -50% to all stats? Jesus. It's not like those lost stats would come back once it's gone either. That means she's been caring more about her appearance and neglecting her training while attending an Academy for NINJA. He quickly questioned why he liked someone like her in the first place? She always hit him, belittled him, and was weaker than him. Yet, why did he punches still hurt? Feminine fury? He'd never know since he was broken out of his stupor by his name being called.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please follow me." A proctor called, seemingly into an empty room since almost everyone else went except for him, Sasuke, and some civvy kid. He got up, swallowing a nervous gulp as he followed the Proctor into a room with Iruka and Mizuki sitting a desk. "Please perform the Kawarimi, Bunshin, and finally, any other E-Rank Technique of your choice." Iruka said while Mizuki looked at the 'demon brat' with subtle hatred.

 **"Pass Graduation"**

You're finally at the end of the school year, now is the time to show what you learned!

 **Bonus Objectives**

Prank Mizuki

 **Reward**

1500 EXP, 'Genin' title and rank, Konoha Headband

1000 EXP for every bonus objective met

 **Failure**

500 EXP, End of Shinobi Career

Naruto nodded, putting his hands in the required seals for Kawarimi, switching him and cup of coffee they had the table. He quickly switched back, the cup of hot coffee coincidentally spilling all over Mizuki's lap.

"Sorry! That was my bad." Naruto said, holding back a chuckle at the now distraught Mizuki, having him groan in frustration. "Just continue!" He said, irritatedly. Iruka did a hand motion to calm his assistant instructor down. "It's fine Mizuki, I'll grab you another one after this. Continue Naruto." He said, scribbling notes down as Naruto performed another E-Rank technique, purposely delaying the Bunshin. He knew for a fact he couldn't perform a Bunshin, he's tried too much to know. "Now the Bunshin, Naruto." Mizuki said with a bit too much entertainment in his voice.

He sighed before putting his hands in the needed signs, his bunshin looking like it got ran over by a stampede of raging women who wore high heel cleats. Iruka sighed softly, shaking his head since the Bunshin was the highest weighted thing on the test. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you failed." Iruka said with a pang of sadness striking his heart. He knew how much this meant for Naruto, but he didn't have enough points to pass. Naruto, however, was heartbroken. He trained as hard as he could for a month, and it seems not even that was enough. He nodded and left the room silently, holding back whatever small amount of tears that threatened to let loose from his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He made that a promise to Hokage-jiji a long time ago. He sat on the swing outside the Academy, watching as all the kids left with their parents, donning their new headbands.

Mizuki, however, was inwardly smiling. This went all according to plan. Who would suspect the dead-last was getting almost failing scores on his tests, regardless if he got them right? No one would suspect Mizuki, loyal Chunin to the Konoha Village. Pfft. Loyal. Loyalty to this place only cost him his lover and fed fuel to his rage. It's the only reason he was working with the fucking snake. But in any case, he needed to get this done before he was found out. He knew they were close. They were sending more and more shinobi to areas he was in, and it was only a matter in time before they brought him in.

"Hey, Naruto." He called out, making the boy in question snap his head up, looking up at him with teary eyes. How he relished in the moment of the boy in anguish. Call him sick, but this bastard took his lover. He squats down next to him, trying not to show any sign of anger of being near him. "I'm sorry to hear you failed, however…" He said, a smirk on his face. "There's a secret test allowing you to be directly promoted to Chunin if you pass it. It was used in the Shinobi Wars to get promising students where they belong, like you." He said, every single word being bullshit but he needed to lie, otherwise the demon brat won't agree to go with him.

 **"Pass the Secret Test"**

Mizuki wants you to sneak inside the Hokage Tower, steal the [Scroll of Sealing], and learn one technique from the scroll.

 **Bonus Objectives**

?

?

?

 **Reward**

2500 EXP, Graduation Band, 500 Rep with Konoha, 500 Rep with Sarutobi Hiruzen, 500 Rep with Umino Iruka

2500 EXP for every bonus objective met.

10000 EXP for all objectives met.

 **Failure**

Death

 **Accept? Y**

Naruto looked at the textbox with a blank stare before quickly nodding, a fake smile on his face as he looked up to Mizuki. "Thanks, Mizuki-Sensei! I'll gladly take this chance!" He said with enthusiasm, making Mizuki laugh on the inside. How dumb was this kid? "Perfect, meet me here at 2030 hours, alright?" He said, pulling a map out of nowhere seemingly, pointing to a forest near the entrance of Konoha. Naruto nodded quickly, confirming the acceptance of the quest. "Yes, Mizuki-Sensei! I won't let you down!" He said, smiling wide before Mizuki Shunshin'd away. This gave many things for Naruto to think about, mainly about the failure box of the quest. He'd die if he failed this quest? What sort of bullshit is that? This just meant he have to make sure he couldn't fail. He wouldn't. But in any case, he had to go prepare for the quest, his thoughts taking most of his attention as he began walking back to his apartment.

* * *

The time was now dusk, the darkness hiding Naruto from view as he sneakily made his way up to the Hokage Tower, climbing up the side of it until he got to where he wanted to be. A window leading to the inside of the Hokage's Personal Library. He snuck his way in, grabbing the Scroll of Sealing only for a loud 'ahem' to make him freeze like a deer in headlights. He turned around to find the Sandaime Hokage looking at him with a very displeased expression on his face. "Naruto, would you mind explaining what you're doing?" He said, his voice stern and cold before Naruto laughed sheepishly, replying with a stutter. "W-Well, I… I… Uh… Oiroke No Jutsu!" Before turning into a naked, blonde woman with the clouds hiding all the good bits, making the Sandaime Hokage be thrown into the nearby wall by the force of his nosebleed, knocking him out. Naruto cancelled the technique, looking at his foster-grandfather. "Come on, Jiji. That's just shameless." He said, shaking his head softly before leaving the Hokage Tower. He still had an hour to learn the technique, finding a tree to sit under.

He opened the scroll with a bit of his blood, his eyes getting assaulted by the large amount of textboxes. He stopped on one that piqued his interest the most. Which one was that, you ask? Why, it's the thing he'll become famous for. The Kage Bunshin. He selected the option, a textbox appearing detailing what it was.

 **Kage Bunshin (Level 1/100, 0.00%)**

 **½ CP per Clone**

Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own, or be dispelled by the user of the technique.

 **Requirements**

3,000+ Chakra

Accept? Y/N

He's never pressed Yes faster in his life, absorbing the knowledge of how to use the skill, sighing once it was done. He still had another 50 minutes, so he might as well learn as much as he could. He went to another box, one that caught his interest instantly, called "Wailing Dark". When he channelled chakra into it, as per the instruction of a tutorial box on how Seals work, a long, completely black katana came out of it. He looked at the item with awe, using Observe upon the weapon.

Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself,[5] and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own, or be dispelled by the user of the technique.

 **"Wailing Dark"**

 **Legendary Weapon**

Wailing Dark, the legendary weapon of Augus, one of the Seven Deities. It's a Katana that when swung, is sharp enough to cleave the tops off of mountains. No light is reflected from the blade, and when the blade comes into contact with an object, screeching is heard. Thus, it's name, Wailing Dark was born. It bears a special ability to extend as much as the user wants.

 **Sub Ability: Extension**

50 CP per 6 inches

This ability allows it to scale into large proportions, the extra length adding no weight to the sword, keeping it's sharpness.

250-500 DMG

150000/150000 Durability

If Naruto wasn't in such a time-pressed manner, he'd gone off and tried to do what Observe told him; cut the tops off of mountains. Though, he had more pressing matters at hand, so he stashed the weapon on his side, the sheath fitting to his pants. He scrolled down the list of available techniques until he got to one that sounded horrible but could be used in so many ways.

 **Chakra Flow (Level 1/100, 0.00%)**

100 CP per Cubic Inch + 50 CP per Second

This ability allows you to flow your chakra into any object you desire, strengthening it or destroying it from the inside. The Chakra you flow into an object, such as a weapon, can increase it's sharpness, durability, or other various factors.

 **Max Range: 30 Cubic Feet**

 **Requirements**

2,500 Chakra, 30 STR, 20 INT, 20 WIS

He swore to Kami these abilities were made for him, maybe she was finally showing some love to him after all. He quickly accepted the ability before he heard a twig break, causing him to look over and spot Iruka. Before he could say anything, it's like his body entered a cutscene. "It's all over." Iruka said, a hint of anger within his voice as Naruto replied. "Got me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." He lied, as if on auto-mode. He couldn't control any of his actions, watching as Iruka only stood there confused.

"Listen, Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes." Naruto said happily, confusing Iruka more. "Huh? Where'd you get that idea, Naruto?" Iruka asked while Naruto replied with the same cheery tone. Mizuki Sensei told me about it. Believe it." He said, turning around to show Iruka the scroll on his back. "He told me where to find the scroll…" He said, turning back to Iruka. "... And this place... " He said, stopping as he noticed the shocked expression on Iruka's face. "Huh? Mizuki?" Was all Iruka got to think about before he sense a kunai incoming, looking over his shoulder to only push Naruto out of the way. "Look out!" He shouted before taking the kunai. It knocks him back to the wall of a nearby hut, other kunai shown to be pinning him there with one in his leg. Mizuki decided this was the time to speak. "I see you found our little hide away." Iruka looks up toward Mizuki in the tree, a small scowl on his face. "So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known." Iruka said, Mizuki looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!" He commanded, knocking Naruto out of his stupor. "Wait a minute…" He said, looking to Iruka then to Mizuki. "What's going on here?" He said, looking back to Iruka as he pulled a kunai out of his leg. "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! (Mizuki is standing, looking down) It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power." Iruka exclaimed only for Naruto to stand up now. " 's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said, a sneer on his face. "Huh?" Said Naruto, confused on the whole ordeal. He looked to Iruka as he panted. "Don't let him trick you, Naruto." Iruka said, struggling to get up. Mizuki laughs, looking down at the two. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying!" He said while Iruka's eyes widened. "No, Mizuki! Don't!" He said, only serving to make Naruto more curious.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago." Mizuki said, Naruto looking back up to Mizuki. "What decree?" He asked. "Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up" Mizuki said, casually pacing a bit on his branch as Naruto looked up at him wide-eyed. "What is this decree? Why does everyone know about it but me?" He questioned, determined to get answers, cutscene or not. Iruka screams to Mizuki, begging him to stop. "Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" This only served to make Mizuki want to tell him more, to see Mizuki in pain.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the Nine Tailed Fox!" Mizuki exclaimed while Naruto held a horrified and shocked expression up to Mizuki. He could've never saw this coming. Why was the fox sealed in him? Why didn't anyone tell him? His thoughts were broken when Iruka screamed out, "STOP IT!", making Mizuki revel in the pain he was causing.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Did you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they just hated you for being alive!" Mizuki said, a crazed look on his face as Naruto began to scream, a bit of tears leaking down his face. "No. No! No No No!" He screamed out, Chakra beginning to swirl around him. Mizuki dawned a cruel grin, twirling a fuma shuriken in his hand. "That's right! You will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts! Die Naruto!" Mizuki shouted out before throwing the shuriken at him, Iruka shouting out, "Naruto! Get down!"

Naruto ducked, covering his head. He suddenly heard the weapon pierce something and turned to see Iruka had covered his body like a shield, the large shuriken in Iruka's back. Iruka grunted in pain and a couple drops of blood fell onto the stunned Naruto's cheek. Even Mizuki was ducked, covering his head. He suddenly heard the weapon pierce something and turned to see Iruka had covered his body like a shield, the large shuriken in Iruka's back. Iruka grunted in pain and a couple drops of blood fell onto the stunned Naruto's cheek. Even Mizuki was surprised. "W-why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me. And to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things. Then I had to pay for it. It was hard." Iruka said remorsefully, looking down onto Naruto. "I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside and I could've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Naruto was touched by his sensei's words, the moment being ruined as Mizuki gave out a dark chuckle. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned because the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you! He'd say anything to get the scroll from you!" Mizuki shouted out, causing Naruto to grit his teeth, getting up and running away from the 2 Shinobi, as much as Naruto wanted to fight Mizuki-teme. He could hear Iruka calling after him, Mizuki jumping down. "You know, once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll and take revenge on the village." Mizuki said, Naruto running through the forest. "You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast." He taunted, Iruka removing the shuriken before getting up, grunting from the pain. "No… Naruto… isn't like that!" Iruka said, throwing the bloodied shuriken at Mizuki, only for him to dodge it with ease. "You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you." Mizuki says before jumping away to pursuit Naruto, making Iruka snarl. "I won't let you!"

Iruka leapt through the trees in search of Naruto. He soon finds him and catches up to the sprinting boy. "Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll! Hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!" Iruka said, causing Naruto to jump up and ram himself into Iruka's gut, making the man gasp for air. Iruka was sent flying to the ground, skidding away as Naruto landed and skid on his feet. Naruto glared while panting at Iruka. "It can't be…" Naruto took the scroll off his back and held it as he sat down against the tree. "How did you know, Naruto?" Iruka glared at him over his shoulder. "H-how did you know…" A puff of smoke covers him and reveals to be Mizuki who had used the Transformation Jutsu. "...that it was me and not Iruka?"

Naruto chuckled before a puff of smoke engulfed him, revealing Iruka who had also used the Transformation Jutsu. The scroll having been nothing but a log, causing Mizuki's eyes to widen. "Because I'm Iruka." 'Naruto' said, making Mizuki stand up with a smirk. What they didn't know was that Naruto was hiding behind a tree close by, holding the scroll. "You're a fool. Why're you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out your family!" Mizuki snarled out, making Iruka grit his teeth. "I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll." He said defiantly, making Mizuki scoff. "As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto's just like me." He said, making Iruka chuckle in wonderment. "And how's that? I don't see how he's related to a psychopathic son of a bitch." Iruka snarled out, spitting out a gob of blood.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!" Mizuki said, causing Iruka to laugh a bit, nodding. "You're right." He confirmed, making Naruto sag a bit with sadness. "I knew that's what he really thought of me…" Naruto thought sadly, "That's how beasts are.", making his eyes widen. "But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Iruka said proudly, remembering fond memories of his pseudo little brother. This only made Mizuki scoff.

"Hmph. You really believe that dribble? Iruka, I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind." He said, spinning up another shuriken. "You're finished!" He said, about to throw the shuriken before Naruto jumped out, cutting the shuriken, and consequently, Mizuki's hand off with it. He flicked Wailing Dark free of blood, looking down at the now cowering Mizuki with cold, unflinching eyes. "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" He said in a threatening tone. Mizuki only scoffed, quickly patching his wound up as he gets up shakily. "Such big words for a brat! You got one lucky hit, you won't get it again!" He said, beginning to attack Naruto. Unfortunately for Mizuki, Naruto summoned around 30 Shadow Clones, all wielding Wailing Dark, blocking the first punch with his sword. "You're dead, Mizuki-teme!" He shouted out before all 30 of the clones jumped onto Mizuki, quickly making mince meat of the chunin.

 **Mizuki defeated!**

 **5,000 ryo, 1,000 EXP**

 **[50] High-Quality Shuriken, [5] Fuma Shuriken added to inventory.**

He huffed, shaking his head at the gore. "Stupid Mizuki-teme." Leaving Iruka to look on in shock, bewilderment and confusion. Did he just see Naruto, the dead last, completely and utterly destroy Mizuki without breaking a sweat? Remind him not to get on his bad side. He looked over to Naruto, wondering how he was taking his first kill before getting up. "Naruto…" He said, snapping the boy out of his stupor. "Iruka-Sensei! Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly, Iruka waving him off as he softly smiles. "Close your eyes, Naruto." He said, Naruto following his commands but wore a face of confusion. He could hear something being untied and then tied around his head, opening them when he was told he could. "Open them." Iruka said, a proud smile and a piece of clothing missing from his head. "Congratulations on graduating, Naruto. I'll treat you to ramen." He said before he was assaulted by a bawling Naruto. "You're the best, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto said with happiness, ignoring the blue boxes of Quest Complete, nothing that couldn't wait until he was done. "Naruto. You're strong yet you have a long ways to go. You have a heart of gold but to be a shinobi, you'll have to suppress it. Don't ever change." Iruka thought fondly as the two began to walk to the nearby Ramen Joint, talking about various subjects. Nothing like a little murder, stealth, and secrets being revealed to start off your ninja career.

 **A/N: AAaaaaaand scene. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to go vote on what Naruto should specialize in! Should our golden hero be a mighty warrior? A godly sage? Or the unseen shadow? I'll see y'all next time, Wandering Guru, out.**

 **PS: Pairings are still undecided so do review and tell me who you'd think would be best for Naruto!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not another test!

**A/N: Yo, Wandering Guru here. I've been bored and had nothing better to do, so I thought "Why not update Konoha Gamer?" so here I am. The problems of an Insomniac, lordy. Anyhow. Make sure to go vote on the straw poll in Chapter 2! On with the show.**

 **PS: I'm looking for betas, mainly to tell me if there's any spelling errors and whatever a beta does. So if you're looking to get a chapter early, then PM me. All you gotta pay is the low, low price of your sou- I mean helping me correct mistakes.**

" **Rasengan!" - Technique/Bijuu Speaking**

" _H-His power level is reaching god tier!"_ \- Thoughts

"Nice work, team!" - Talking/Speech

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Gamer nor Naruto. I'd be filthy rich if I did.**

 **Chapter 3: Not another test!**

 **You slept in your bed. All HP & CP has been restored.**

Naruto groggily dismissed the message, sitting up as he ruffled his blonde hair, his curclean eyes gazing up to where a blinking scroll was, usually meaning he had a bunch of notifications. He'll check them after he got to the academy, but first, he had something else that's been bugging him. He knew he had the menu to which he could obtain new skills, but there had to be a menu where he could see his already obtained ones, right? He decided to mentally say, "Abilities", surprised when a list of his skills appeared. I mean, abilities? Really? That's a weird name to have it labeled under. He waved the bad naming choice off, looking through it.

 **Observe [Level 45/100, 22.15%]**

You focus onto an object, gaining information about the person or object that you focused on. Simple ability, self-explanatory. You gain more information as you level the ability up.

 **Kawarimi [Level MAX, 0.00%]**

You switch places with a person, or object, within your available range that fits within the specified max.

 **Max Range:** 300m

 **Max Weight:** 900kg

 **Bunshin [Level 2/100, 24.44%]**

A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance.

 **Kage Bunshin [Level 22/100, 5.35%]**

 **½ CP per Clone**

Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own, or be dispelled by the user of the technique.

 **Meisaigakure No Jutsu [Level 4/10, 3.00%]**

 **8 CP per second**

This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert manoeuvres but also offensive strikes. +210% effectiveness to Stealth.

 **Academy Taijutsu [Level 6/10, 76.88%]**

The Basic Katas. You deal an additional +5-10 damage when you attack with your fists, able to block 10-15 damage when blocking with fists.

 **Chakra Flow [Level 2/100, 32.45%]**

 **96 CP per Cubic Inch + 48 CP per Second**

This ability allows you to flow your chakra into any object you desire, strengthening it or destroying it from the inside. The Chakra you flow into an object, such as a weapon, can increase it's sharpness, durability, or other various factors.

 **Max Range: 30 Cubic Feet**

 **Cooking [Level 25/50, 56.33%]**

Cooking is self explanatory, increasing the duration of food buffs by 50%.

 **Meditate [Level MAX, 0.00%]**

 **100 CP/Second**

Mediate allows you to take on a meditative state, recharging your CP at a incredibly fast rate.

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) [Level MAX, 0.00%]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) [Level MAX, 0.00%]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a Game. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP, and remove all negative status effects. Sleeping on the ground restores 50% of your HP and CP.

 **Wind Affinity (Passive) [Level 50/100, 0.00%]**

You're more in tune with Wind than others, allowing for easier learning of the element.

+100% Reduction in CP Costs for Wind Attacks, +100% efficiency in learning Wind Attacks.

 **Wind Manipulation [Level 1/100, 0.00%]**

Wind Manipulation allows you to control the wind, and with enough practice, become . Those with **[Wind Affinity]** have a 100% EXP gain bonus when training **[Wind Manipulation]**

He took a second to appraise his skills, nodding. But he was more so interested in **[Chakra Flow]** and his **[Wind Manipulation].** He didn't notice the dual wind skills, but he noticed that CF talked about using Chakra to power things. Didn't that mean he could use Wind Chakra and make things sharper, per se? He was brought out of his brainstorming session when he had a blue box appear in front of him, surprising him yet bringing a large smile to his face.

 **Due to brainstorming and combining skills, you obtained [Elemental Flow]. Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **Requirements**

Wind Manipulation, Chakra Flow, 1,000 Chakra

 **Learn? Y/N**

He tapped Yes as quick as he could, smiling madly at the prospects. From what he learned in the Academy, Wind was the sharp element, Lightning the piercing element, Fire the wild and strong element, Water being the flexible and immobilizing element, and Earth being the tank/defence element. So, if he could say, put Wind Chakra into his Wailing Dark, then the sword would get _even_ sharper. He became giddy at the endless prospects, selecting the new skill in his list.

 **Elemental Flow [Level 1/100, 0.00%]**

 **50 CP per Cubic Inch + 50 CP per Second**

Like Chakra Flow, you can put your chakra into any object or person you desire, except it'll be of an element of your choosing. However, those with affinities will find it easier to channel said affinity rather than an element that's not their affinity.

 **Max Range: 30 Cubic Feet**

He was about to discover more before he got the usual academy quest, except today was the day they'll get assigned teams. He donned his new Konoha Headband, putting his usual clothes on and placing **Wailing Dark** across his back, the pure black void blending in with his clothes. He closed the Abilities screen, deciding to experiment on the way to the Academy. He channeled Wind Chakra into his legs using **Elemental Flow** , taking out nearly half his levels of CP. He would have to watch out, that 50 CP per Cubic Inch builds up… He was about to take a step before he noticed a new icon; a boot with wings on it. He tapped on it for a blue box to appear.

 **Haste LVL 4**

 **Source: Elemental Flow (Wind)**

 **Effects: +280 Movement Speed**

He didn't know if 280 was fast, but he was about to find out. After taking one step, he realized, yes. That's fast. _Really, really,_ fast. He was nothing more than a blur to the surrounding people as he passed by them, which wasn't surprising considering they were just normal civilians. To a jonin, or even high chunin, it merely looked like he was using Chakra Enhancement to make himself faster, something that was extremely common among the ranks. He reached the Academy in record time, having 5 minutes to spare on the clock, a huge smile on his face as he walked in, long since calling off **Elemental Flow**. He took his normal spot, some of the more aware people noticing him, such as Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

Sakura, being the nosy girl she was at her age, walked up to his desk, slamming her hands down onto it. The noise itself barely made Naruto flinched, only serving to make him raise an eyebrow. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked, an amused smirk on his face as he watched a tinge of confusion pass through her eyes. "What are you doing here, Naruto-baka? This is only for _Graduating_ students." She said, putting emphasis on Graduating. He merely gave her a small chuckle and head shake, gesturing to his headband. "Sakura, didn't you see my headband? I've graduated as well." He said, a smug look on his face as she was about to retort, only for the door to be opened by Iruka, covered in bandages.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. Get in your spots, I'll be announcing teams shortly." Iruka announced, Sakura giving Naruto the stink eye before returning to her spot. " _He doesn't seem like his normal, annoying self. Why isn't he fawning over me like he normally would?"_ Sakura thought, a bit hurt at the fact the blond wasn't acting like she was the greatest thing to grace the earth. Dare she say she actually found it a bit flattering, enjoying the compliments he gave her. Though, she would rather die than admit that openly. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice that 6 teams have been called out and picked up already, perking up when she heard her princes name be called.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," A loud "YES!" was heard from the pinkette while the female blond that was her rival looked down in defeat, a rain cloud over her head as Iruka raised an eyebrow before continuing. "And Uzumaki Naruto. Your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" The same pinkette shouted a "NO!", and much to her surprise, she heard the said blond only sigh in defeat while Iruka cleared his throat. "Am I allowed to continue or do you have any more interruptions, Sakura?" Iruka said, causing the pinkette to blush in embarrassment. "G-Go ahead, sorry." She said, sitting down while a particular Hyuga girl was a bit down in not being on the same team as her beloved. Iruka continued down the list, Team 8 being Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, Team 9 being still in service, Team 10 being another generation of the Ino–Shika–Cho Trio.

"I'm proud of every single one of you. Keep up the good work, and make Konoha proud." Iruka said before he saluted the classroom and left, sensei's appearing minutes later to pick up their teams before it was only Team 7 left. Naruto sighed before beginning the wait for his sensei to arrive, deciding to go through the unattended notifications.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Pass the Secret Test**

 **Objective**

Steal the Scroll of Sealing, learn one technique

 **Bonus Objectives**

Learn an Additional Technique

Kill Mizuki

Knock out the Hokage

 **All objectives met!**

 **20,000 EXP, 500 Rep with Konoha, 500 Rep with Umino Iruka, 500 Rep with Sarutobi Hiruzen gained.**

He smirked as he mentally said "Status", gaining a nice 3 levels from simply fuckin' up a traitorous shinobi, learning sick ass moves, technically beating a Kage, and obtaining a cool ass sword. This seemed too good to be true, warranting him to pinch himself to check if it was a dream. Ow. No, it was real. He tried to keep his emotions suppressed as to not freak out his soon-to-be teammates, he didn't need them thinking he was crazy.

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **Level:** 17

 **Title: The Gamer (** +1 to all stats every level **), Genin** (+25% EXP Gain, +25% Rep Gain with Konoha)

 **HP:** 2159

 **CP:** 1021 **/** 3871

 **Age:** 13

 **EXP:** 8050/13175

 **Strength:** 47

 **Constitution:** 27

 **Dexterity:** 44

 **Intelligence:** 27

 **Wisdom:** 27

 **Charisma:** 20

 **Luck:** 50

 **Perks: Uzumaki** (+50 HP every level, +50% EXP gain with **[Fuinjutsu]** ), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki** (-50% Reputation gains with Konoha, +5 DEX, +50 HP every level, +200 CP every level, +50 LUCK), **Prankster** (+5 DEX, -10% Reputation gains with Konoha)

 **Stat Points (SP):** 15

 **Ryo:** 35,200

He pumped the 15 SP he had into Strength, bringing it to 50, then Dex to 50, then Intelligence and Wisdom to 30. This ran him dry of his points, sadly. He was considering of putting them all into Strength, but he knew that balance was better since he didn't wanna be a Tokubetsu Jonin. It was after this he noticed the changes in his perks, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Then he spotted to insane luck bonus he got. Was that the reason he was able to obtain **Wailing Dark**? He had 2 more blue boxes pop up, signaling he did something good.

 **[Strength] and [Dexterity] have reached Milestone 1, obtaining first level perks.**

 **You now no longer have sound to your steps, no matter how much strength you put into them due to reaching Milestone 1 in [Dexterity]**

 **You no longer suffer from [Malnutrition] due to reaching Milestone 1 in [Strength], gaining an additional +50% damage buff when fighting with your fists.**

He'd fist pump if he could without looking crazy, but that was great news. He didn't even know he was suffering from Malnutrition, honestly. Then again, with a diet consisting of ONLY Ramen, god blessed be the food, was bound to do damage to his body. He was brought out of his monologue when he heard the door slide open, showing a tuft of gravity defying grey hair, and then a head with only one visible eye, scanning them over. "First impressions? I hate you all. Meet me on the roof." He said before disappearing. Naruto raised an eyebrow, what sort of way was that to introduce yourself? He shakes it off before getting up, looking at his stunned teammates. "Well, come on now. Pick your jaws up." He said, a smirk on his face as he raced out the door and up to the roof with his teammates close behind.

They all ended up sitting in a circle position around their jonin sensei, as he was now introducing them. "Alright, kiddo's, time to introduce yourselves. Let's go with you first, Pinky." He said, gesturing to Sakura as she raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you show us an example, Sensei?" She asked, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. Did she not know how to introduce herself?

Kakashi sighed as he looked up to the sky, introducing himself. "My names Hatake Kakashi, my likes are personal, and my dislikes are numerous, and my dreams are far and wide." He said, making Naruto sweatdrop even more. " _All we learned was his name."_ was the collective thought of the entirety of Team 7's Genin. Sakura gets over her sweatdrop, introducing herself as per command of her Sensei. "I'm Haruno Sakura and my likes are…" She said before looking over to Sasuke and giggling. "My dislikes are Naruto-Baka, Rapists, Ino-Pig, and the time it takes for me to do my hair. My dreams for the future are…" She said before glancing over to Sasuke once more before blushing furiously, the said boy getting immense shivers.

" _Great, a potential rapist fangirl. Of an emo no less."_ Kakashi thought to himself. Sure it was cruel, but reality hurts. "You next, Broody." He said, wondering if he was about to go spout off about how he'll avenge his clan. Most likely knowing he would, seeing how he read his file. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are few and far, my dislikes being fangirls and numerous other things. My dreams for the future is to kill one certain man and restore my clan." He said cooly, making Naruto sweatdrop as he shakes his head. " _Kami, teenage angst is running off him in waves."_ He thought, looking over to Kakashi and seeing he had a similar train of thought. "You next, Goldie Locks." Kakashi said, a tick mark appearing on Naruto's forehead.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, Training, Gaming, Training, Ramen, fighting strong people, working with teammates, and Konoha. My dislikes are rapists, people who forcibly take someone's will to benefit their needs, Sasuke-teme, and annoying idiots. My dreams for the future is to become Hokage, get a lifetime supply of ramen, and have a family one day!" He said proudly, making Kakashi smirk under his mask at the part about family. " _Not too bad, though, it seems like he'd be on that one My Strange Addictions show for Ramen."_ He thought to himself. "Well, now that those are out of the way, your real Genin test appears tomorrow at Training Ground 7, be there at 0900 hours sharp." He said, getting up to leave before Sakura shot a question at him. "But aren't we already Genin?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi gave a small eye smile, shaking his head. "No, the Academy tests to see if you're _ready_ to be Genin. This is the real deal now. Oh, also, don't eat tomorrow. You don't wanna throw it up. Ja ne." He said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and leaves. This led to Naruto looking over to Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in thought like always "Oi, Duckhair. Want to go train? I know a good spot that'll allow us to do so." He said, offering to train with the lone avenger. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, the look on his face was of pure disbelief. The world must be falling apart, any moment now there would be giant, ghost looking creatures in a crack in the sky. "Did I hear you right, Dobe?" He asked, causing Naruto to scoff. "Yes, you did. Spend less time brooding and more time listening, Teme." He said, a smirk on his face while Sasuke only rolled his eyes, both getting up. "Why would I want to train with you?" He asked, an eye of suspicion placed upon Naruto. "Because we're a team now. From what I can gather, we'll need excellent team coordination and balance if we're to actually become a team." Naruto explained, the 30 Intelligence coming in handy.

Sasuke appeared to give it consideration, definitely seeing the pros, while also seeing the cons. The only real cons being he'd have to train with Naruto. But, today's a first time for everything, he supposes. "Fine. Where do we go? It's only 11 AM." He said, crossing his arms like normal while Naruto smirked wide. "Perfect. Training Ground 12 here we come." He said, beginning to walk with Sasuke in tow, his arms behind his head in a lazy manner. "Oh, and Sakura, you can come along too. I know you need the most work out of all of us." Naruto called back before disappearing around the corner with Sasuke in tow. Sakura, was in a lack of a better term, fuckin stunned. The old Naruto she knew was gone and in place was someone who was actually starting to look like a capable Shinobi.

She broke out of her stupor a minute later, realizing how far ahead they might be, running down the steps and out the door, high tailing it to the duo. She arrived moments later, out of breath which got her thinking. She barely ran 100 feet yet she was panting like she ran a marathon. Maybe she really did need the training. Little did Naruto know, his offer of training broke the **Fangirl** mentality she had, the day being the same day she decided to focus more on training than looking like a harlot. "So, why Training Ground 12?" Sasuke asked Naruto, preferring this version of Naruto over his knucklehead self. "Oh, that's simple my dear Watson, it's because it's hidden and is just rich in experience." He said, a bit nervous since these 2 were going to be the first people he's told of his ability. He was planning on telling his surrogate grandfather, but he was the Hokage. He had too much on his plate at the moment, so he didn't feel the need to bother him with it.

"Experience? What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired curiously, making Naruto give a nervous chuckle. "Well, I obtained a weird ability. It isn't like a Kekkei Genkai, it was just given to me just a little over a month ago." Naruto explained while Sasuke rose an eyebrow. While he didn't hate the dobe, he wasn't on friendly terms with him. However, this side of the dobe was warming up to him. "What kind of ability?" Surprisingly, it was Sakura that asked this time, having remained silent for the majority of the walk. "It's best if I show you." Naruto said, hoping there was a Party function otherwise he'll look immensely stupid right now.

"Create Party. Invite Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." He verbalized to only add to the effect of seeing their faces light up with surprise when a blue box appeared in front of them, confirming if they wished to join his party. He mentally thanked whatever God made the function so he didn't look like a complete retard. "Just imagine saying yes or tapping the check mark." He instructed, both following his instructions. "So… You got some sort of RPG ability? You weren't kidding when you said you love gaming, huh?" Sasuke said, a small semblance of a smirk on his face appearing as Naruto gained a tick mark. "Oi, I said LIKE, not LOVE, Teme." He said, shaking his head, even when a small smirk appeared on his face. "The commands I know of are Abilities, Skills, Status, and Inventory." He informed them, each one saying one of the different commands he listed, both curious to how this weird ability worked.

"By the way, you don't need to verbalize it. Thank Kami for that. I'd look crazy mumbling 'Status' every time I wanted to see it." He told them, a small joyful smirk on his face as he finally had some semblance of friends to explore his ability with. Even if they didn't see him as one. "And we're here." He said, bringing the avenger and pinkette out of their search to look up, a large gate protecting the Training Grounds. "The reason I chose this one was because it's a low-level dungeon for us to do. Our levels should be just high enough that we shouldn't have any problems." He explained, both soaking the information in. Both of them wouldn't like to admit, but something changed in Naruto that they both greatly appreciated. It was his Maturity that seemed to be the highest change. Maybe something happened in the last 2 days since they last saw him?

"Earth to duckhead and pinky." He said, waving in front of their faces, breaking them out of their thoughts. "Are we ready to go in?" He asked, smiling wide when they both nodded. "Perfect." He said, opening the gates and the trio instantly getting teleported in. "Watch out for your ankles. These guys always seem to find them." He grumbled, looking out for an enemy before he spotted his target. He ran observe to see if it changed at all, and it did. It was 2 levels higher and 300 HP more than last time, and still an ugly son of a bitch.

 **Chakra-Mutated Rat Level 14**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **CP: 1200/1200**

He pointed out to the monster, looking to both Sakura and Sasuke. "Imagine that's Kakashi-sensei. What I propose doing is putting aside personal glory and try to subdue the target as quick as possible. Sasuke. You're a heavy hitter, and I take a lot of heavy hits. I want you to attack as soon as you see an opportunity." He explained, issuing out orders as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, it was a solid plan. Plus, he got to use some of his techniques while seeming like he did a lot. So he didn't mind in the least bit. "Sakura." This got the pinkettes attention as she was staring at the disgusting rat abomination for a bit. "I want you to be either the support or a distraction. Support Sasuke by attacking with him or help me take it's agro. Your near perfect control of your chakra allows you to pump out attacks with reduced costs." He explained, bringing hope to the pinkettes eyes. "On 3. 1… 2… 3…!" He said, running out, instantly grabbing the rat's attention.

"Oi! You fucking piece of shit! Look at me, you cunt-sniffing skinned dog!" Naruto shouted out, surprising even Sakura to the sailor mouth on Naruto. He ignored a blue box appearing, swiping it away for later as he nodded to Sasuke. Naruto threw 2 shuriken at the rat, dealing 36 damage total before Sasuke came in with a left axe kick, bringing his foot down onto the rats head. He saw the words "CRIT!" appear, his red text saying "50" doubling to an orange "100!" while the rat reacted quicker than he could dodge, biting into Sasuke's ankle and inflicting 40 points of damage. Sasuke jumped back, wincing as his ankle bled. "You were right. Fuckin' ankle biter..." He said, Naruto just shrugging as he took out **Wailing Dark** after he summoned 2 shadow clones, all 3 Naruto's wielding the blade. "Uzu! Ma! Ki! Triple Combo!" All three shouted, the 3 clones surrounding the rat in a 3 prong star, the first, then second, then final Naruto all slashing down, killing the rat. He wiped his sweat away, the clones dispelling as a stack of Ryo was dropped where the rat was.

Sasuke widened his eyes, looking at the stack of ryo. "Those things drop money? Why?" He asked, looking back to Naruto. "You got me. I'm assuming it's cause of the ability, but I don't mind it at all!" He said, picking it up and dividing the cash by 3 ways, Sakura looking guilty. "I didn't even do anything…" She said, a bit embarrassed. "Don't be so stupid, Sakura. You're still a teammate and I'm sure you'll help us more in the future anyhow. Now take the money, my arms getting tired." Naruto said, a smile on his face as they each collected a cool 1400 ryo. "Check your status, if you have points available to spend, do so. I suggest, for you Sasuke, spend them on your Dexterity. You're strong, but you need to have speed with your Sharingan." He explained, Sasuke taking his sound advice. He still was perplexed as to why he was even here with the Dobe and the Fangirl, but he had to admit... He didn't mind it at all. It felt nice to have, dare he say it, friends. "Sakura. You need to improve your Strength and Dexterity. As you can see, you're fuckin smart as hell, but one love tap and you'll be out of the fight." He said, crossing his arms while Sakura soaked in his advice, nodding along as he then went over strategies with the newly made team.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but it was fun hanging with people. Sure, him and Shikamaru play Shogi together and sometimes talked about various subjects, but never something like this. He gave a small smile. Maybe there was some hope for this team after all. He looked to them before chuckling. "By the way, you should eat before you go to the training ground tomorrow. He said it more as advice rather than a command, anyhow." He said, smothering any questions or retorts that Sakura had. "Anyhow, shall we get back to it?" He asked before looking behind him to the two. "You know it, dobe." Sasuke said, a smirk on his own face surprisingly, while Sakura nodded excitedly. They spent the rest of the evening killing the Chakra Rats, and to Naruto's surprise, never once fought the dungeon boss. Maybe it had a cooldown since he killed it the last time he was here, which was only a few days ago.

Naruto awoke to the normal blue box, stretching as he got up, walking to his kitchen in his orange boxers and opening the cupboard. He took out a pan, a plate, salt, ketchup, and pepper, going to the fridge to retrieve himself 6 eggs. He began to make scrambled eggs, placing the now scrambled eggs on a plate, putting a few dashes of pepper and salt with a zig-zag of ketchup. He then put 6 leaves of basil onto it, pouring himself some black coffee he had brewing on the side. He sat down, looking over at the time, being almost 9 in the morning. Looks like he won't have time to simply enjoy his meal. Over the last month, though, he has gotten quite good at cooking. He decided to get moving, quickly downing his coffee and then his eggs, only taking a brief look at the screen before swiping it away and leaving his apartment.

 **You enjoy a nice, high quality meal of Scrambled Eggs and Coffee. You gain +15 STR, +15 CON, +15 INT, and +10 DEX for 2 hours.**

He arrived at the Training Grounds moments before his teammates did, each waving a good morning to each other. He held back a smirk as he gestured to Sasuke. "You got a little, uh… stain there, bud." He teased, watching Sasuke look down and desperately try to get the hot sauce stain out of his shirt, only spreading it to make it worse. "Thanks, what could I do without you." Sasuke said sarcastically, Naruto only shrugging while Sakura herself held back a giggle. "Before Sensei arrives, do you guys wanna party up?" He asked, getting a nod from the both of them as they both went to take their respective seats; Sasuke under a tree and Sakura sitting down somewhere she can meditate. He nodded softly before yawning and mentally inviting the two, startling them once more.

"That still gets me…" Sasuke grumbled, checking his stats with an appraising look. Hm. Not too bad, if going by Naruto's stats was any indicator. If he had to guess, his stats were around High Genin range, and Low Chunin if you wanted to be generous. Sakura, however, was deep in thought about her stats. If they truly represented her physical strength, mental acuity, and overall strength, then she had a long ways to go. Both of them were taught **[Observe]** by Naruto while they were hunting rats yesterday, and while she was able to, she used it on both Naruto and Sasuke. They were in an entirely different league than her. And she was gonna have to step up her game if she wanted to be any use to her team.

2 hours later and they're still waiting for their sensei, which was starting to get on Sakura's nerves, as well as, surprisingly, Naruto's. If Sasuke beat Naruto in anything, without argument, it was patience. That part of Naruto will never change any time soon, they could tell that much. Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was about to speak before they heard the familiar "Yo!". They all looked up to Kakashi, casually strolling into the Training Grounds as Sakura looked at him with the type of look that made any man fear for their family jewels. "Now, now, sorry I'm late. An old lady had trouble crossing the street, so I had to help her with that, but then a black cat strolled in front of me. I had to wai-" Kakashi was going to continue but even Sasuke had enough of it. "Let's just begin, yes?" He said, irritation present in all of them.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. Where was the respect that kids had these days? He pulled out 2 bells, smirking under his mask. "This, will be your objective. Obtain a bell and you'll pass, becoming a Genin. However, don't, and you'll be sent back to the Academy. There's a 66.6% chance you'll fail this test." He said, trying to spook them by how low of a success rate there was.

" **Pass the Bell Test!"**

 **Mandatory Quest**

You finally reached the last test, now it's time to prove who the future hokage will be! Obtain Kakashi's 2 bells.

 **Bonus Objective**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Reward**

5000 EXP, 500 Rep with Team 7

2500 EXP, 250 Rep with Team 7 for every bonus complete

10000 EXP, 1000 Rep with Team 7, 1000 Rep with Konoha if all objectives are met

 **Failure**

Back to the Academy

Sakura raised her hand, upon which Kakashi allowed her to speak. "But there's only 2 bells?" She said, stating the obvious while all 3 men facepalmed internally. "Yes, there is. One of you will be sent back to the Academy, it's up to you guys on who it is. You have until noon." He said, setting out a timer as he clicked it, watching the genin team. "Well, better get moving." He reminded them, giving them an eye smile as he watched Sakura and Sasuke dash off into the shrubbery, Naruto remaining in front of him.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, wondering what the jinchuuriki was doing. "Did you get scared stiff?" He teased, trying to taunt his opponent to no avail. Naruto, however, used Observe the moment he said 'go', metaphorically, and he didn't like what he saw.

 **Name:** Hatake Kakashi

 **Level:** 47

 **Title: Jonin** (+75% EXP Gain, +75% Rep Gain with Konoha)

 **HP:** 6298

 **CP:** 4559

 **Age:** 26

 **EXP:** 80504/106925

 **Strength:** 152

 **Constitution:** 134

 **Dexterity:** 213

 **Intelligence:** 97

 **Wisdom:** 102

 **Charisma:** 60

 **Luck:** 12

 **Perks: Implanted Sharingan** (+5 Dex per level, 50 CP per second), **Hatake Clan** (+5 Dex, +50 CP per level), **Mangekyou Sharingan** (+5 Dex per level, 100 CP per second, causes blindness from use)

 **Stat Points (SP):** 0

 **Ryo:** 4,505,200

" _Holy fuck… His stats are so high! What the hell kind of training did he have to do?_ " Naruto thought before snapping out of his gaze. He used the Party's Chat function, one that he discovered last night, to tell both Sasuke and Sakura he'd be distracting him so he needs Sakura to sneak up while Naruto tanks and Sasuke deals damage. Both agreed to the plan, knowing that at the moment, there was none better.

"Earth to Goldilocks." Kakashi teased, pulling out an orange book, which gave Naruto the incentive he needed. He wouldn't be expecting something that he couldn't see. The moment Kakashi looked down, Naruto drew **Wailing Dark** before using the **Meisaigakure No Jutsu (** Hiding with Camouflage Technique **),** making Kakashi look up with visible confusion in his eye. "Hm? Where did the brat go?" He wondered out loud, making Naruto withhold a chuckle. As he drew near, he quickly jumped then made a cross sign with his fingers, 5 different Naruto's popping into existence, all with **Wailing Dark** drawn. The real Naruto, however, decided to move back, staying just outside the combat ring, waiting for a chance to strike. He pumped **Elemental Flow (Wind)** into his legs, grinning wide as all 5 Naruto's slashed into empty air, Kakashi appearing behind 2, dispelling them.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (** Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **)!** " Sasuke shouted, a large fireball with 3 shuriken hidden inside it heading towards Kakashi's mid air position. He turned a wide, lone eye towards it before an explosion engulfed him. Sasuke, thinking he got him, was about to run out and grab the bells quickly before a log fell out of the explosion with no Kakashi in sight. However, Kakashi was sitting in a tree, singe marks evident all over his body. " _That was close. Too close. What the hell happened overnight? Yesterday, they seemed like they wanted to rip each other's throat out, and now they're acting like a perfect team._ " Kakashi thought, knowing the chakra was overflowing in that one fireball, a feat Sasuke couldn't handle alone, meaning he had Sakura somehow give him chakra to power up the deadly technique to further extremes. Maybe this team had hope after all. He jumped down from his perch, still reading his book despite the fact he had to put it away lest it got burned. "Oi, that could've killed me, brats." He shouted out while Naruto ran an Observe on him.

 **Kakashi Hatake LVL 47**

 **6098/6298 HP**

They needed a new plan of attack, the same thing won't work twice. That's when Naruto remembered his sword could extend. Still hidden, Naruto ran his way behind Kakashi, thank Kami for his Milestone 1 in Dexterity. He aimed his sword right before using **Wailing Dark: Extension** , the quickly lengthening blade slammed into Kakashi's side, causing the man to instinctually dodge it. When he jumped away, the blade was already back to normal size, but with one addition. Bells. Kakashi didn't notice the 2 weights on his side gone, focusing more so on the invisible weapon which almost took a chunk of him. He had only Kami and his instincts to thank for that one. "Ohohoh, one of you brats learned the **Meisaigakure No Jutsu (** Hiding with Camouflage Technique **),** eh? Guess I'll pull out all stops too." He said, his hand reaching up to his band. This alerted Naruto to get moving, knowing what he had in store. That is, until a loud resounding and repeating noise was heard in the area, signalling the end of the test.

"Well, looks like yo-" He would've continued the sentence had he not seen the 3 regrouped with one addition to Naruto's hands. 2 bells. This caused him to look down at his waist, wide eyes before he chuckled. "Ohoh. You got me there. That sword was never aimed for me, was it?" Kakashi said, causing Naruto to laugh and nod. "Yep! It was solely aimed at your back so when it came close, you'd dodge away, just enough for my blade to snatch the two bells." Naruto explained, making Kakashi slow clap. "Bravo. Guess I got a bit tricked." Kakashi admitted, despite the fact he held back considerably. Even Naruto knew that if Kakashi really tried, he could wipe the floor of the 3 Genin.

"However, there's only 2 bells. Who will be going back?" He asked, a dubious look in his lone eye. Naruto looked between his two classmates before sighing, giving them each one bell. "They deserve it, if anything. Sasuke needs to get stronger and the same with Sakura. With her smarts and his brawn, they're a good 2 man team." He said, a smile coming onto his face as Sakura and Sasuke stand shocked. He was willing to go back to the Academy for them? That's bullshit! Sasuke threw his bell back to Kakashi, the latter catching it. "If he's going back, so am I." He said, making Naruto look at him like he grew a second head. Sakura did the same, looking at her 2 teammates. "If they're going, then count me in. These guys are, surprisingly, my only real friends." Sakura stated, saying what all 3 of the genin had on their minds. This caused Kakashi to give a large grin under his mask. "Fine. We'll do one last test… Sakura, tie up Naruto to the post." He instructed, giving Sakura rope while Naruto shrugged, letting her tie him to the training log.

He set 3 bentos down in front of them, all 3 genin realizing what he meant by 'don't eat tomorrow', it would've just been apart of his test. "I'll be back, I got to go report to the Hokage about the test. Remember, don't feed him. Ja ne." Kakashi said, disappearing with a swirl of leaves. This caused both Sakura and Sasuke to look around while Naruto only stared at the bento in front of him. This man was cruel. Why, you ask? Simple. He put ramen in the bento closest to him. " _Why, oh why, would you be so cruel, Kami?"_ Naruto thought, his mouth salivating at the smell of the godly food. "You ok, Naruto?" Sakura asked, concern for her blond teammate when she saw him stare down the bento. "You did eat, right?" She asked to which the blond nodded. "But alas, Sakura, he knows my weakness…" Naruto said, prompting Sakura to open the bento to ramen.

She gave him a deadpan look, sighing. "Then do you want some?" She offered, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "Didn't he say not to feed him?" Sasuke pointed out, causing Sakura to shake her head. "He's the only reason we'd _actually_ pass. Me and you were distractions this time." She reminded him, watching the realization set in before he put his hands up palacately, watching her pick up a spoon. "Naruto, speak of this ever again, and I'll kill you." She threatened, watching him gulp in fear before she was satisfied, spoon feeding Naruto the he let out a satisfied sigh of his ramen addiction being somewhat sated, Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, surprising them all. He took a dark glare to his eye, giving them all a look that could kill. "You didn't listen to me. You all…" He said before going from genin to genin. "Pass!" He said, his dark demeanor fading away instantly, a happy one replacing it instead. "Huh?!" Was the collective noise heard from the genins.

"We pass?" Naruto asked in a stupor, Kakashi letting out a howl of laughter. "You should've seen your faces!" He said, among other things regarding their apparent stupor. "Anyhow, yes. You pass. This portion of the test was to make you regard all personal issues you had with your teammates, but it seems that was unneeded." He explained, all the genins wearing looks of 'you think?'. "In any case, congratulations on becoming full time Genin, Team 7." Kakashi congratulated them with an eye smile, Sasuke untying Naruto which was rewarded with a thanks. "But for real, now I gotta report to the Hokage. He's gonna kill me for being late again…" He mumbled the last part before he Shunshin'd out, leaving the 3 Genin.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's Office, all the other Jonin Sensei's were waiting for the one who's always been chronically late. Kakashi appeared moments later, taking his assigned spot. They then stopped their chattering, listening to the Hokage. "Would anyone like to start us off?" Hiruzen asked, looking among his jonin. Kurenai Yuhi sighed as she started the meeting off. "Team 8 did exceptionally well. I would place them at a High Genin level at the moment, especially with Hinata's Byakugan, Shino's bugs, and Kiba's nose. They make one of the best tracker teams I've seen in a while. Passed." She reported, the Hokage nodding along the entire time. Sarutobi Asuma reported next, somehow doing so while smoking his cigar. "Team 10 did well also, but the Nara's Laziness, Ino's vanity, and Choji's eating problem will be the death of them. Choji relies too much on his clan bloodline, as do Ino and Shikamaru, but if they get an unsuspecting enemy with their combo of Nara, Ino, Choji, then it could be the best generation yet. A diamond in the rough. Passed." He reported, all eyes falling on Kakashi as he sighed, making all the Nara's sneeze then mutter 'Troublesome'. "Team 7 had exceptionally well teamwork for people who hated each other yesterday, in one case loved another. I don't know what happened, but Naruto stands out as a leader, Sasuke being the Heavy Hitter, and Sakura as the support. With enough training, they could be the next Sannin. Especially with that sword Naruto has. Passed." He said lazily, surprising everyone within the room. The Hokage couldn't believe his ears. "Can we get a Yamanaka? We need someone to check Kakashi." Hiruzen said, much to the amusement of everyone else. Kakashi let out a dry laugh. "Har har. So funny. I've done what's needed. Ja ne." He said lazily, a swirl of leaves taking his place, indicating a Shunsin. Hokage waved his hand, indicating they were all dismissed. Once he waved away the Jonins, they all left almost instantaneously. He stood up from his chair, looking out among the village. "I'm getting too old for this… What are you hiding Naruto…?" The jaded veteran mumbled, wondering of what was to come.

 **A/N: So, what'd y'all think? I'm thinking of putting Naruto's stats at the end of each chapter at the bottom so I don't have to do it at the beginning of every chapter. But, leave a review, tell me which one I should do! This is Wandering Guru, off to eat 50 fruit snack packages.**

 **PS: As to what ZaynNaz left, I thought the scene was too much of a factor in Naruto's young life to leave it out. That moment was the moment he discovered why everyone hated him, despised him. He found out why he was alone. I can't fuck with a scene like that, it's too important. I'll mess with other scenes that aren't, such as when he's in the hospital, promising Sakura he'll bring Sasuke home. Those type of scenes aren't important and are free to bend to my will. Who knows if that specified scene will even appear? Find out in the next episode of, Dragon Ba- wait, wrong series. Konoha Gamer!**


End file.
